


Voidtale

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Reader Is Frisk, dark themes, tags added as story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Gaster wanted to save the monster race, to free them from their prison. The answer lied within the core. Unleashing all of that magical energy, he dragged not only himself, but the entire Underground into the void. No one remembers the monsters, or the war that locked them away.Never climb Mt. Ebott!Those who go to the mountain never return. And, with time, are forgotten completely. Only someone determined to come back from that cursed place may survive.And Frisk…Is determined!





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore Level: High
> 
> Every chapter I will tell you how high the gore is, I suggest you pay attention if you're not the bravest soul.

Your fingers reached out into the darkness, cold and numb, shaking and dirty. Blood was smeared on your knees from the fall, and you could taste some of the metallic substance in your mouth. You ignored it all as you reached out into the darkness, your heart beating hard against your ribs, and vision blurry. There were spots of white, yellow, and bronze, all swirling at the very edge of your vision, just before the darkness. You wanted to hold onto that, grasp onto that figment of reality before you succumbed to the dark and cold again. You'd done it once before already, when you had felt your back arch, and rocks dig deep into places they shouldn't have, when so much blood had filled your mouth, and you'd heard your skin rip and tear. The darkness that followed had filled you, every crevice and spark that made up you, and replaced it with a deep cold that made you want to scream. 

But then you felt warm again. 

And now you were trying to keep the darkness at bay, your hand reaching for the color, your fingertips almost brushing against it. You strained harder, bones popping in your shoulder, but no real feeling coming back into your arm and fingers. Just a bit closer, so close, so...Your fingers wrapped around the color, and your vision wavered for a moment, the darkness halting its advance. You grit your teeth and added pressure to the color, dragging it towards you like it was your life line. 

"So you're just not gonna shatter, huh?"

"..."

"Well isn't that something." You felt something warm curl around your fingers, the rough texture sent goosebumps down your spine, but you would take any sign of life at this point. "I'll tell you what, I'll help you out, if you give me a little something in return." You felt the skin of your lips peel away as you opened your mouth, but nothing could escape, your tongue was too heavy to speak. Garbled sounds and blood were the only answer you were able to give. "I'll take that as a yes, then!"

Suddenly you felt warmer, and red was flooding your vision. The heat built in your body, and you felt your heart hammering harder in your chest. Everything was burning! Vessels ruptured, your mouth went dry, and you felt your skin bubble and peel away as everything was being burned away. Even your bones, sturdy things that had never been broken, were becoming nothing but ash in the wake of the heat. A squeak escaped your charred lips, a high pitched sound that filled you with disappointment. You had wanted to go out with something that wasn't snarky, but wasn't some romantic crap either. The exact opposite of those old noir films your mother feasted on, and those romantic tragedies your Dad spent his time watching in 'secret'. Just something normal that someone who heard you could say that it was something that you would most certainly say. Now that you thought about it, a pathetic squeak was most certainly something you would 'say'. 

You felt the color wrap around your remains, squeezing and compacting them together , the color igniting your whole world in a blast of deep maroon that blocked out their own palette easily. 

" _ **Now, wake up**_."

* * *

You felt a dull vibration tickle your left thigh. A groan escaped your lips, and a cold hand smoothed itself around your cargo shorts, searching for the pesky feeling. Your fingers get caught in some of the buttons of the many pockets, but eventually touch something emitting heat in the pocket. Your hand dove in and clasped around something warm and hard. Your eyes fluttered open as you pulled the thing out, and was unsurprised to find it was your phone. The screen pulsed in the darkness, a dull blue light that made your eyes water. You squinted, and the white dots on the screen converged together to show that it was only your alarm going off, it was five in the morning. You slowly sat up, your back popping and shifting into place, and your hair doing the same. You let your left hand prop you up, but instead of feeling the hard tile of your bathroom door, you felt something brittle and rough against your fingers. You aimed your phone down, shining the light on the floor, just for your eyes to widen. Instead of your off cream tile, you were staring at yellow flowers. They grew low to the ground, and had small leaves that were rounded, and also had rounded yellow petals that were splashed in bright yellow. They were simple looking, almost like a child had molded them out of cheap construction paper, and then colored them with the ugliest crayons they could get their hands on. You shook your head, eyes tearing away from the monstrosities, flower petals falling out of your hair. 

What were you doing here?

Last you checked you were in your room folding laundry, and sorting out some of the mess you called a room. You tilted your head back, and found yourself staring at nothing. There was no ceiling, or rafters, or anything. Just a darkness that, no matter how hard you squinted, you couldn't see through it. You glanced back down to the garish flowers. Were they bio luminescent, or were they just that bright in color they messed up your eyes? Well, whatever the case, you sure weren't waiting around to find out. You punched a number into your phone, and held it up to your ear. The low drone of the dial tone sounded for a few moments, before a click responded at the other end of the line. Your eyebrows furrowed, and you punched in another number, one that was less likely to be drunk, and waited.

Just for another click to respond.

Well, looks like no one was going to bother answering you then. You typed out a quick message, and shot the same one to the people you called, before slowly getting to your feet. Your knees popped, and you felt a light pull from your muscles, as if you had been lying down for a full night and was only just waking up. You glanced around, shining your phone to help pierce the dark beyond the flowers. You could see a wide opening, it was at least as tall as a garbage truck, and twice as wide. There was as much darkness there as there was anywhere else, and while you weren't prone to trusting the darkness, it would probably be better to get a move on, than sit around and wait for a rescue that wasn't likely to come. 

You slowly made your way to the opening, your shoes scraping against rocks and dirt. As you got closer to the opening, you realized it was made out of some kind of violet rock, and had scrolls and swirls carved into the pillars. Some of it was cracked, while others were burnt into a dark gray. The very top scroll was ripped off entirely, there was no trace of the rest of it on the ground. When you stepped through the threshold, you were surprised to find a small patch of grass that was off gray in color, with a bright yellow flower sitting in the middle of the mound. The petals were a dark gold at the tips, and the stalk and leaves were a dark green that looked surprisingly healthy for a plant so far removed from the sun. You glanced up into the darkness over your head, but didn't see any source of light except for the small blue beam coming from your phone. 

"Nothing's up there~!"

You whipped around, pointing your phone into the darkness, half expecting to see a boy, but didn't see anything at all, just the plant. Great, now you were going insane, next you'd think your phone was a pizza or something-

"It's rude to stare."

A harsh scream escaped your mouth, and you stumbled back a few steps, just to slip on a stone and fall right on your butt. The flower was still sitting there, though now there was a mouth that was open, a long green tongue lolling out of the gaping maw. There were no eyes to speak of, or nose, or anything else that would have made up a face. Just a mouth that was dripping saliva, and a tongue that was obscenely long. "You talk?"

"Mhm~." It bent its stalk, causing the flower head to tilt to the side, and drool to pool onto the ground. "My name's Flowey. Flowey the Flower. You must be new, if that's the first question you've got." 

"I-I guess?"

"Thought so." It straightened up, the tongue curling back behind its fangs. "Don't worry, I'll help you through here. I may not look like it, but I'm super strong! I can get you through the ruins in a jiffy."

"Is that where we are?"

"Yup! Well," He paused, as if searching for words. "technically you're in the Underground. But the Ruins is the part of the Underground that you're in. If that makes any sense."

"Plenty."

"Neat!" The soil around him shifted, before the entire flower disappeared under the ground. You searched the rocks and dead grass for a moment, before you heard a whistle coming from your left. "Come on, slow poke! You don't wanna stay here forever, do ya?"

You shined your light on the flower, now twenty paces away, and under another burnt and cracked opening. You certainly weren't ready to trust what looked like to be a castoff _Alice in Wonderland_ character, but you didn't want to stay alone in the dark either. Your phone only held so much battery life, and the sooner you got out of this hell hole the better. If push came to shove, you could always ignore the flower if it looked like it was trying to do something suspicious, right? This wasn't a dream, it felt too real, too vivid to be called that, but it certainly wasn't realistic either. However, you did have control on this situation, strange or not. And right now you were going to try and take the quickest route out of the darkness. 

You made your way to Flowey, and he hummed when you walked past him, just to pop up in front of you only a few paces away. The two of you made your way in silence, him staying a good ten paces away at all times, and you following him through the darkness. Eventually you both came upon another opening, this time the entire stone structure was torn down, burnt bits of rocks everywhere. You carefully stepped over them, while Flowey went underground to bypass them with ease. When you got pass the wreck, you found yourself staring at some metal spikes shoved into the ground. Flowey went over to some gray stones that were fixed into a pentagon shape, and withered gray roots pried themselves out of the ground, and pressed down on the stones. There was a dull click, and the spikes lowered into the earth, only for an inch or so of their dull metal to be seen over the soil. "See, easy peasy. The entire Underground is filled with these things, so you better get used to them."

"Is the entire Underground a ruin?"

"Kinda~."

You carefully stepped over the spikes. "Kinda?"

"The entire place is just filled with puzzles." His voice became muffled for a moment, before he appeared in front of you again. Behind you, there was a dull click, and you could hear the spikes raise out of the ground again. "They're to keep out intruders, slow them down, kill them, look at their souls, you get the idea." His smile widened, causing the petals closest to it to become soaked in saliva. "Lucky us, most of them don't work here."

"The one earlier did."

"That's because that lady came by and started fixing them." The smile faltered, but it didn't succeed in stopping the flow of drool. "If we run into her, we're doomed."

You raised an eyebrow, but didn't question why the two of you would be 'doomed'. From the way Flowey spoke, it sounded like he took things to extremes. If anything, the lady would probably be upset you were trespassing, but you doubted the whole 'doomed' thing. On top of that, you would rather meet someone else before you made a decision about them. Everyone had their personal biases which led them to liking or disliking someone, and you didn't want the personal biases of a house plant on steroids to discourage you from getting potential help. Not that Flowey wasn't helpful, he was doing well enough, but if someone was repairing the ruins they probably had a better idea about this place than he did. 

You paused in your trek, a shimmer of gold in your peripheral vision catching your attention. Flowey was already forty steps away, and had just popped underground again. He probably didn't even notice that you had stopped following him. You diverged off the path, and went over to the shimmer that had turned into a harsh glow, it was so bright you turned off your phone and put it into one of your pockets. Sitting in a wide expanse of dried and trampled leaves, like most of the foliage a dull gray, sat a golden light. It was small, only as big as a quarter, but it glowed strong, as if desperate to be see. You knelt down and wiped away some of the leaves to get a better look, but didn't see an exact place the light came form, only uncovering more leaves. Giving up on that task, you held out a hand, and reached for the light directly. A quiet bubbling began in your head, words half spoken and mumbled filling your ears. Your hand began to grow warm, as if the light was a small fire crackling inside a fireplace, but it didn't burn. The voices in your head became louder, and your vision began to swim as your eyes tried to focus on something. There was a dull ache in your chest, but you ignored it as you continued to reach, trying to find something that was on the tip of your tongue, but too far away for you to grasp. 

You knew what it was you needed, didn't you? 

Wasn't it obvious?

Of course it was!

Your mind fought for the answer, but it kept slipping away. You were so close, why didn't you know this? The voices in your head became mocking, as if they knew the answer, and found it pathetic that you couldn't just spit it out. The tugging grew harsher, and you felt something deep inside you become brittle and sharp. You could feel your lips move, forming different words that felt wrong. Your fingers curled around the light, snuffing everything into darkness, yet not leaving you in fear. You felt safe, safer than you had in your entire life, just kneeling on the damp ground with your hands around something it shouldn't have been able to. The voices became louder, and the darkness behind your eyes broke away to something else, something red, and warm, and everything that could or shouldn't be. 

Your eyes slowly opened, the aching in your chest stopped, and your lips formed words as the thought finally slammed into you at full force. 

_**Save** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the beginning of my AU. It's a slightly different style than what I'm used to writing, though I hope everyone enjoys it. It's still my brand of horror/body horror elements, though with considerable less smut than I'm used to writing. At least for now. 
> 
> Know what has lots of smut? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com/
> 
> And here's the official Voidtale blog. https://thevoidtale.tumblr.com


End file.
